tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Follow that Flour
Follow that Flour is the first episode of the tenth season. Plot One day, Thomas was in a grumpy mood as he had been shutting Troublesome Trucks and had been using all his puff to keep them in order. James arrived and told Thomas that the Fat Controller gave him the job to collect the flour to make the cakes and bread for the children's harvest festival and asked Thomas to shunt the truck of flour for him. Thomas was jealous that he did not get the job and mumbled that James is a bossy boiler. Thomas wanted to finish the job quickly, but without taking any care, he hit the truck so hard that the door on the right side opens and leaks flour, but Thomas did not know. Thomas had an idea to hide James' truck so James would have to find him and the truck himself. After Thomas left, James who had came back from taking on water noticed the flour falling out of his truck that Thomas had and tried to tell Thomas, but he was to far to hear him, so James went after Thomas. Every time Thomas finds a hiding place, he was surprised that James knew where he was and continues trying to hide the truck. James finally caught up to Thomas and was furious when he told Thomas that he left a trail of flour all over the Wharf. Thomas was upset after realizing his actions and goes to the flour mill to get a new truck of flour. But when Thomas arrives at the flour mill, it was closed. Dusty Dave who was leaving told Thomas there was one truck filled with flower. Thomas knew he couldn't move all the empty trucks by himself and went back to the Wharf. Thomas told James he was sorry for not listening and the two friends made up as they arrived at the flour mill shutting all the empty trucks out of the way for James to collect the flour truck. That evening, the flour is made into delicious cakes and bread for the festival and Thomas cheers for James as he heads home to the sheds. Characters * Thomas * James * "Dusty" Dave * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Mr. Percival (mentioned) Locations * The Wharf * Transfer Yards * Sodor Flour Mill * The Old Wooden Bridge * Tidmouth Sheds (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks Sir Handel's first appearance since the fourth season episode, Bowled Out. * The large scale open wagons have the faces of regular scale vans. * This is the first episode narrated by Alexandru Rusu in Romania since the seventh season. * A rare photo shows a deleted scene of Thomas pushing the flour truck instead of pulling it. Goofs * When Thomas leaves the Intersection, his steam platform is visible. * James' steam platform is also visible when he pulls up next to Thomas at the start of the episode. * When Thomas finds the first flour truck, his steam platform is visible. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas and the Flour Car (discontinued) * Books - Follow that Flour! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:FollowthatFlour1.jpg|Title card File:FollowthatFlourUSTVCard.PNG|TV title card File:FollowthatFlourUKTVtitlecard.jpg|UK TV title card File:FollowThatFlourUSTitleCard.png|US DVD title card File:FollowthatFlourPortuguesetitlecard.png|Portuguese title card File:FollowThatFlourChineseTitleCard.png|Chinese title card File:FollowthatFlourKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:FollowThatFlourGermanTitleCard.png|German title card File:FollowThatFlour1.png File:FollowThatFlour2.png|Rheneas File:FollowThatFlour3.png File:FollowThatFlour4.png File:FollowThatFlour5.png File:FollowThatFlour6.png File:FollowThatFlour7.png File:FollowThatFlour8.png File:FollowThatFlour9.png File:FollowThatFlour10.png|Thomas and James File:FollowThatFlour11.png File:FollowThatFlour12.png File:FollowThatFlour13.png File:FollowThatFlour14.png File:FollowThatFlour15.png File:FollowThatFlour16.png File:FollowThatFlour18.png File:FollowThatFlour19.png File:FollowThatFlour20.png File:FollowThatFlour21.png File:FollowThatFlour22.png File:FollowThatFlour23.png File:FollowThatFlour24.png File:FollowThatFlour25.png File:FollowThatFlour26.png File:FollowThatFlour27.png File:FollowThatFlour28.png File:FollowThatFlour29.png File:FollowThatFlour30.png File:FollowThatFlour31.png File:FollowThatFlour32.png File:FollowThatFlour33.png File:FollowThatFlour34.png File:FollowThatFlour35.png File:FollowThatFlour36.png File:FollowThatFlour37.png File:FollowThatFlour38.png File:FollowThatFlour39.png File:FollowThatFlour40.png File:FollowThatFlour41.png File:FollowThatFlour42.png File:FollowThatFlour43.png File:FollowThatFlour44.png File:FollowThatFlour45.png File:FollowThatFlour46.png File:FollowThatFlour47.png File:FollowThatFlour48.png File:FollowThatFlour49.png File:FollowThatFlour50.png File:FollowThatFlour51.png File:FollowThatFlour52.png File:FollowThatFlour53.png File:FollowThatFlour54.png File:FollowThatFlour55.png File:FollowThatFlour56.png File:FollowThatFlour57.png File:FollowThatFlour58.png File:FollowThatFlour59.png File:FollowThatFlour60.png File:FollowThatFlour61.png|The trucks File:FollowThatFlour62.png File:FollowThatFlour63.png File:FollowThatFlour64.png File:FollowThatFlour65.png File:FollowThatFlour66.png File:FollowThatFlour67.png File:FollowThatFlour68.png File:FollowThatFlour69.png File:FollowThatFlour70.png File:FollowThatFlour71.png File:FollowThatFlour72.png File:FollowThatFlour73.png File:FollowThatFlour74.png File:FollowThatFlour75.png File:FollowThatFlour76.png File:FollowThatFlour77.png File:FollowThatFlour78.png|James, Trevor and Bulgy File:FollowThatFlour79.png File:FollowThatFlour80.png File:FollowThatFlour81.png File:FollowThatFlour82.png File:FollowThatFlour83.png File:FollowThatFlour84.png File:FollowthatFlour82.png|Deleted scene File:FollowthatFlour83.png File:FollowthatFlour84.png File:FollowthatFlour85.png File:TheWharf.png|Deleted scene File:WoodenThomasandtheFlourCar.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas with Flour Car File:FollowthatFlour!.jpg|Book and DVD Episode File:Follow that Flour-British Narration File:Follow that Flour - American Narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes